1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetic hammers, and more particularly, to magnetic hammers having a cylindrical magnet assembly forming a substantial part of the hammering face of the hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes numerous different hammer configurations which include magnetic inserts for magnetically securing nails to the face of the hammer during nailing operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,483 (Clark) discloses a magnetic hammer which includes a cylindrical magnetic cap having a steel insert located on the central axis of the cap. A cylindrical magnet is positioned within a cylindrical aperture in the body of the hammer in alignment with the steel insert. A rubber disc is provided at the rear of the magnetic insert to cushion the magnetic insert during hammering operations. U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,909 (Hertz) discloses a magnetic hammer having a cross-shaped recess in the hammer face and a magnetized metallic head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,815 (D'Aoust) discloses a hammer having a pair of magnets disposed about the center of gravity of the hammer head for magnetizing the entire hammer head assembly to assist in placing nails.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,731,993 (Mount) discloses a magnetic hammer having a cylindrical magnetic insert positioned within a cylindrical passageway behind the face of the hammering surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 710,615 (Robertson) discloses a magnetic tack hammer which includes a split pole magnet on the rear tack starting surface of the magnetic hammer.
U.S. Pat. No. 29,760 (Boeklen) discloses a hammer having a ferromagnetic head which is magnetized during the manufacturing procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,312 (Hallock) discloses a magnetic hammer including a pair of cylindrical magnets which are disposed in parallel alignment within the face of the hammer and which are oriented to reinforce one another to form a U-shaped magnetic assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,417 (Scholten) discloses a magnetic hammer including a pair of parallel oriented magnets in the rear face of the hammer. These magnets are coupled together to form a single U-shaped magnet for magnetically securing nails and tacks to the rear face of the hammer. Austrian Pat. No. 235767 (Voytjech) discloses a related hammer embodiment.
U.S. Pat. No. 418,539 (Stock) discloses a hammer having a magnetized hammering face and notches in the rear portion of the hammering face for magnetically securing nails in predetermined positions during the initial stages of nailing.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,597,876 (Kurkjian) discloses a magnetic nail-holding hammer which includes a notch in a magnetized hammering face for securing nails during the initial nailing procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,821 (Johnson) discloses a hammer having a magnetic nail holder positioned above the hammer body. U.S. Pat. No. 1,477,833 (Leak) discloses a combination tool having a magnet positioned below the body of the hammer for securing a nail. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,906 (Crowder) discloses a non-magnetic hammer having multiple notches for securing nails during the initial nailing procedure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,721,282 (Hayes), 1,737,646 (Cummins), and 1,792,153 (Evich) disclose various other types of non-magnetic hammers having removable hammer faces.